Dear Ally
by Thewriterknowsbest
Summary: In Fresh Starts and Farewells, Austin left Ally, with a note that on the cover read, "Thinking of You." What was inside that letter? This is what I think lay inside the envelope Ally read on the side of the road as the tour bus drove away. Oneshot.


**Ok, so when I saw the episode, I couldn't help myself. I just had to write about it. Plus, I've been absent for a few weeks, so consider this a makeup present. **

**By the way, Austin's note to Ally trended on twitter! So this is also in honor of the trend. **

**I don't own the show, but I do own this letter.**

Dear Ally,

Wow. I can't believe it. You're going to make a record. Well, actually I can believe it. I always knew that you would make one someday. And here you are, making one. I can't even begin to tell you how proud of you I am. You're so different from the girl I met two years ago; are you sure you're the same person? Sure, your still dorky and smart Ally Dawson, (Good dorky! What's the word for that...? Oh yeah, adorkable. You're adorkable) but your also so much more confident now, so much more sure of yourself. You're going to make it big someday. it'll be cool. Maybe we could do a tour together someday or something.

Which brings me to the real reason I'm writing this. Since you're reading this, you obviously aren't coming with us. You're following your dream. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure I would've tried to throw you off the bus if you threw away your chances at a record label just to come on tour with me. Well, maybe not, but I wouldn't be very happy with your decision. I want what's best for you; always have, always will.

Now you're wondering why I'm writing you all this nonsense; you're probably thinking, "Austin, really? You've told me all these things a thousand times." And you'd be right. But as far as I'm concerned, a thousand times is a million times too little. Did that make any sense? Didn't think so.

Why am I even trying? You're just going to roll your eyes and throw this letter away, aren't you? Because I keep beating around the bush. And you're correct. Ding ding!

This is hard. I really don't know how to write this.

But here it goes.

Ally Dawson, you are my best friend in the whole world. I could never be where I am today if it wasn't for you, and I will forever be grateful that you took pity on me that first time we wrote a song. You're there for me no matter what happens, and you always seem to understand me better than anyone. You've seen me cry, which no one else has ever done. You might think that Dez is my best friend, and you'd be right. But he's a different type of best friend.

Ally, you mean the world to me. And now that I'm leaving, you need to know the truth. So that when you start dating some dude that works at the food court, you'll think of me in the back of your mind. So here's the truth.

I love you.

No, that's not it. Well, it is, but it isn't.

See, I love Dez. I love Trish.

I'm in love with you.

I had to tell you. You're incredible. How could I not love you? You're so kind and thoughtful to everyone, and you would never hurt a fly if you had the choice. You're so smart; you've never once gotten a B in school. (94! Sorry, Dez is still cheering about it in his texts to me...) You're probably the most talented singer/songwriter in the world, and you're so incredibly beautiful on the outside, too. I could go on and on forever. But this little note is long enough already.

So I get it. If you never want to talk about this note, that's fine by me. But you had to know. I guess it's lifting a weight off my shoulders, telling someone.

Maybe when I get back we can try again. Maybe we won't. I don't know. We'll sort it out later; promise. But for now, the saying on the card is true. I will not for a single second on this trip stop thinking of you. I hope you think of me too.

Every morning, every day of my life.

Good luck on your record; I can't wait to hear it. It'll be great.

Oh, and don't worry. I won't date any girls while on tour. Trish and Dez would kill me if I did, and quite honestly, you're the only girl for me. Always and forever.

I love you.

Love,

Austin Moon.

***Insert heart here***

**Did you like it? I think it's meh, but don't all authors think that of their work? So prove me wrong! Review! Favorite! Please? :)**

**See you soon!**


End file.
